Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Crusader Rabbit 2: Return to Texas
Rocky and Bullwinkle returned to Texas along with their friends, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley Do-Right and have more adventures with Crusader Rabbit and his best pal, Rags the Tiger. Plot After the Narrator review the story what happened last time Rocky, Bullwinkle, Crusader and Rags help Boris and Natasha to get their evil license back from Toots and Harve whose team up with Dudley Nightshade, they have hepling Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo to curse Nightshade and turns im into a frog and send Toots and Harve to South America, and Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha have a great time with Crusader and Rags and it's time to go back to their home. 1 year later, the five immortal witches told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley Do-Right are going on vacation and if Mr. Grubby and Melli Grunion cause anything on them, Huaxing's siblings and Shanying's boyfriend will protect them. But Dudley Do-Right doesn't know whose are Mr. Grubby and Melli Grunion, Mr. Peabody told him that Hawazaki and PinYin's spell can do anything of something's magic and they are in Ancient Greeks. Later Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley asks the five enchantresses that Huaxing's siblings and Shanying's boyfriend will be in charge while they go on vacation and they return to see Crusader and Rags again, and Xiangliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien will help the five heroes, if Mr. Grubby and Melli try to harm them so Huaxing and Shanying and their friends left for their vacation. They disappeared with their magic and Xiangliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien show up with their magic and they told the gang that Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley's guardians are on vacation, they can be in charge if something happened. Meanwhile in Texas, Crusader and Rags were still waiting for Rocky and Bullwinkle to return to the state along with the others. But Rocky and Bullwinkle arrived at last, and introduced Crusader and Rags to Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley Do-Right, Rocky told Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley that he, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha have been to Texas to meet Crusader and Rags after Agents Moose and Squirrel had steal Boris and Natasha's evil license, because they wanted their license so they can take their place, but Xiangliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien asks to them why didn't Huaxing and Shanying ever tell them about that because they were embarrassed. During this in South America, Agent Toots Squirrel and Harve Moose need Mr. Grubby and Melli's help, they have to get rid of the talking moose and flying squirrel, but Mr. Grubby told them that he and Melli usually get rid of the talking dog and his human son, but the four villains planned to go back to America by plane so they were all going to the state of Texas. Back in Texas, the gang have to distract about the five witches's spell and now they are on vacation and put one of their siblings and boyfriend are in charge if Mr. Grubby and Melli cause trouble just Toots and Harve cause trouble last time on Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha. Sherman asks Rocky when the five immortal witches will be return Rocky told him in three days. But Crusader didn't heard speaking about Mr. Grubby and Melli and told them whose are they, Mr. Peabody told him that they are his arch nemesis, Dudley Nightshade who has returned along with Toots, Have and the Grunions. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have to get anythings to get Nightshade, Agents Moose, Squirrel and the Grunions so they were going to do something to have some apples to gets them from trees and then they grab them until they see two beautiful rabbit and tiger witches resembles to Crusader and Rags whose been sent by Xiangliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien and their names are Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora and they are on Crusader and Rags side to protect them just like Rocky and Bullwinkle's immortal Friends did. But Mr. Peabody said that Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora have lived the 2nd century BC and they became immortals just like Huaxing, Shanying and Friends did. The two new immortal friends scare the five villains away. Later Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends that they have the same problem as Crusader and Rags did, but Rocky and Bullwinkle and friends told them that Huaxing, Shanying and friends were formerly mortal and currently immortal witches as well and protect them from their enemies. And Usagi-Yoshika replied them that she, Shiro-Tora, Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and their all their friends were now immortals after they use eternal life magic from the past centuries to do good things. At Nightshade's lare, the Grunions, Toots and Harve meets four evil immortal witches and warlocks resembles to Boris, Natasha and the Grunions and their names are Bao-Lisi, Na-Ta-Sha, Masuga Nekoshi and Renzu "Ren" Fa-Zu-Ki whose told them that they have the same problem as them, they told them that they want to catch three immortal magic users resembles to Furry, Mia and Blaineley called Xiangliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien because the witches resembles to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley called Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo will come to rescue them, so they can team up with them and they can get rid of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, including the immortal Friends. Meanwhile, Usagi-Yoshika, Shiro-Tora, Xiangliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien show Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends their cool tricks and they show up theirs magic wands and then they reveals the story how did Huaxing and Shanying met Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora in the city of Eidou in Ancient China/Japan and they work together to fight evil magic users. With the help of Huaxing and Shanying's friends Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er to use powers together as they fights every evil magic users and defeats them with some powerful magic spells and said the magic words and they've been defeated. Since the five witches and the warlock have became best pals, and help their normal friends. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends understand their story, and the witches and warlock replied them that the stories was passed in the past and they have meeting Usagi-Yoshika and her best pal Shiro-Tora and everything turn out find. Then suddenly, there was a cowgirl came to help Crusader and Rags and their friends and and her name is Austenia Howeken and she came to join them and told them about the plan to stop those villains and save Texas. As soon Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are trained to do some battles, showdown and defeats, but Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora told Austenia that the villains have immortal villains to help them so they have to battle them immediately. Later the eight heroes leads the five immortals Friends whose help the heroes to find the bad guys, they had found them red handed and painted on the where-house into a kind of grotto. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Crusader and the gang opened the door and grabbed those villains and then they capture them until Zuiqi, Xiangliang, Shuxien, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora came used their powers on the villains and they defeats them with magic, and they turn them into stone and then they send them to the other way to jail. After that, the witches told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends that they were okay, but Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo have returned from their vacation and they magically appeared, they told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley that they heard everything trouble in Texas, and they needs their help to save this state. They see their sibbings and boyfriend Xiangliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien and their good friends Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora and look at them and they all reunite with each other. Later the witches and warlocks takes the heroes to their home and Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have a great time with Crusader, Rags and Austenia because their adventures are so amazing, but they couldn't have done it with out the witches help so Huaxing and Shanying and their friends disappeared with their magic. After that Nell came and she is glad that Rocky and Bullwinkle and friends are journeying to Texas and all have a great time with their friends, Crusader, Rags and Austenia and they all live happily ever after. Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film